


Too close for comfort

by huffletiika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gendrya - Freeform, Reunions, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffletiika/pseuds/huffletiika
Summary: Song used: Too close for comfort {McFly}.“You don’t know what I want” he replied, rolling his eyes with exasperation.“Yes, I do” she said, and hold her hand up when he tried to contradict her. “You want a family, stability. You want to have a normal life, stop running from a place to another, find a place that belongs to you. You want to love and be loved, not to be alone anymore. And I can’t–” her voice broke. “I can’t promise you that…”
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 22
Kudos: 78





	Too close for comfort

Was I invading in on your secrets?

Was I too close for comfort?

You’re pushing me out

When I wanted in.

What was I just about to discover?

I got too close for comfort

Driving you home

Guess I’ll never know.

His hands slowly reached to touch her, feeling her sadness and wanting to wipe it away from her as he had always done when they were younger. But she stepped away, too far from him for his fingertips to miss the skin of her face, feeling only the cold air that surrounded them.

“Don’t–”

“Arya, let me–”

She folded her arms in front of her chest, and his hand fell down.

“I can’t do this” she said, shaking her head. “We can’t”.

He wanted to punch something.

“Why not?” he asked, the fury of all his ancestors running through his veins, making him see red. “I love you” he said without hesitation. He loved her, more than anything… more than anyone. She was the only person for him, the one he trusted the most, having lost her mother at a very young age, and only knowing who his father was when said man was also gone.

“I–” she looked away, but he got to notice the sole tear rolling down her cheek.

He didn’t mean to make her cry.

But, he still held in the apology that threatened to get out of his lips.

“And, you told me you loved me” he asked, feeling his own eyes itching, but refusing to cry there in front of her while she broke his heart. “Did you change your mind?” he stepped closer. “Did you lie?” he took another step as she shook her head and looked at him like a deer caught in headlights.

“I didn’t, I–” she swallowed, and whipped away her own tears. “I can’t give you what you want”.

“You don’t know what I want” he replied, rolling his eyes with exasperation.

“Yes, I do” she said, and hold her hand up when he tried to contradict her. “You want a family, stability. You want to have a normal life, stop running from a place to another, find a place that belongs to you. You want to love and be loved, not to be alone anymore. And I can’t–” her voice broke. “I can’t promise you that…”

She looked at him, her grey eyes making him feel like the floor had suddenly stopped holding him.

“I’m broken, Gen” she continued. “You think you know me, but I’m not the same person you left many years ago. There are many things you don’t know about me, and I’m sure if you knew them you would stop loving me like you do. I’ve done bad things, many terrible things” she sighed. “You deserve much better”.

He shook his head, not believing her words.

“Bullshit” he said, and she looked at him completely astonished. “Just accept that you’re fuckin’ scared, Stark” he walked closer. “You think you know what I want? Well, you’re wrong. All those things you said… yes, they would be nice, I won’t lie to you. But, none of those would mean anything without you enjoying them with me. I could be living under a fucking bridge with you, and I would still be the happiest person in the whole world!” he took a deep breath. “I know I’ve missed a lot of your life” he continued, lowering his voice. “And, I know you’re not ready to tell me anything that happened to you all those years, I get it. You have secrets, and I respect that. I guess I got carried away by my feelings. But, don’t push me out, don’t do that. I can wait… as long as it takes you to trust me again, it’s okay, but don’t run away, not again. I can’t lose you again” his voice betrayed him and broke, and he stopped holding the tears that started falling down his face.

“Gen–”

Her voice was low, almost a whisper, and this time it was her who walked towards him and circled her arms around him, hiding her face on his chest.

He remembered that last time. They had been younger then, stupid and naïve, and she had offered him to be with her when she went back home from the Riverlands, not ready to leave her best friend behind. But, stupid as he was, he told her that he couldn’t go with her, even if she offered him to be his family, and so they had a big fight, and when he went to apologize the next day she wasn’t there anymore.

They had reconnected years later, when he met her cousin in a humanitarian expedition at the far north and decided to take his offer to go to Winterfell after that, not thinking that he would see her again, as Jon had told him that the last thing he knew was that she had gone to study in Essos. But, they met days after he had moved to his very own apartment, and the second he laid his eyes on her he knew he loved her, and that he couldn’t leave her anymore.

“I can’t lose you again” he repeated, hiding his face on her hair, filling his lungs with the smell of her hair products, putting his hands on her lower back and pulling her closer, as if he could make her merge into himself. “Please” he implored, and felt her hands on the sides of his face as she pulled him down to meet his lips with hers.

Their kiss was slow, like they had all the time ahead. Her lips were soft and tender, as sweet as he remembered from the last time they had kissed, making him feel his whole-body trembling.

“Arya” he whispered against her lips when they pulled away to catch some air.

And, then kissed her again, more desperately this time, like she was everything he needed in the world to exist, like he could kiss all her doubts and fears away. He was hers, in body and soul, and he needed her to understand that, and to never ever consider that he wanted any future where she wasn’t there with him, that he would take any other woman to be his wife who wasn’t her.

“I love you” he whispered when they separated again, his hand on each side of her face as he looked right into her iron eyes. “I love you” he repeated, caressing her cheeks with his thumbs.

She closed her eyes, and grabbed his wrists with her hands.

“I love you too” she said, and then looked up to his eyes. “Are you sure? This is what you want?”

“More than anything” he replied, and then kissed her forehead. “And you?” he asked, and she sighed, hiding her face back on his chest, wrinkling his shirt with her beautiful small hands.

“I’m scared” she admitted, and he put his arms around her. “I did things in Essos I’m not very proud of, what if you know about them and decide that you don’t love me anymore? I couldn’t- It would hurt so much”.

He shook his head.

“I won’t”.

“You don’t know that”.

He took her face back in his hands and made her look right into his eyes.

“I won’t” he repeated. “Whatever happened there, it’s in the past. I’m not proud of things I’ve done in these years either. But, I won’t let that take me away from you, not now when I finally found you again” he added, and her lips were back on his.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to apologize. If you find any mistake it's because A) English is not my mother language, and B) I wrote this in a rush, because I forgot about the Gendrya week and that I wanted to participate, so I didn't have to proof-read or get a Beta. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Sorry for the angst, but I hope that the end made it worth.


End file.
